Together Forever
by nekohime4
Summary: Ikuto finds a girl all by herself in the park. Her name is Amu, she is eight years old and can't find her Mommy. When Amu's Mommy is found, Ikuto and Amu must say their goodbyes. Ikuto realizes he has fallen in love. But what if he never sees her again?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Her

**Author's Note: Hi ****this is my first fanfic. Hopefully there will be many more, I hope you guys like it. I worked really hard trying to make sure it was punctuated correctly and written well. ****Thank you for opening this story and um…yeah I hope you like the first chapter.**

**P.S. **"talking" and this means _'thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Meeting Her

The cold wind blew the autumn leaves across the playground. Small children ran around with huge smiles on their faces as they giggled loudly.

Although one little girl sat alone under a tree, completely unaware of her surroundings. I walked towards her. She didn't seem to notice me until I sat down in front of her. "Hey," I said hiding my curiosity.

She said nothing. "Hello is anyone home!" I shouted.

Her head shot up. She looked at me with her golden eyes. I couldn't help but continue to look into her eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

She was very small. She had pink hair, golden honey eyes, and a pale complexion. She was wearing a plaid dress and her hair was tied in two pigtails, which were decorated with matching ribbons. She looked so cute.

"Um…h-hi…are you okay?" she asked me.

"Oh uh…yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well…you weren't responding so I was getting a bit worried," she replied. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. _'She doesn't even know my name, and yet she is worrying about me.'_ I quickly turned my head away, so she wouldn't see my reddened cheeks.

There was an awkward silence. Several seconds passed by and it was driving me crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. "What's your name?" I blurted out, a little too eagerly might I add.

Her expression showed she was startled by the sudden outburst, but then her face quickly softened. "My name is Amu," she said and gave a huge smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Ikuto, it's nice to meet you Amu. Now, will you tell me why you're sitting under this tree, all by yourself?"

"I can't find my Mommy, and I just moved here a few days ago so I don't know my way around Seiyo yet." Amu replied trying to hold back tears.

"I'll help you find her," I said trying to sound as confident as possible. Hearing what I said, she instantly cheered up.

"Really, you will? Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise. I wouldn't leave a little girl all by herself. I am a gentleman!"

"Thank you so much!" Amu shouted full of excitement, "Also I'll have you know, I am not a little girl! I am eight years old."

"Really? Me too! I turn nine on December 1. When is your birthday?"

"It already passed," she admitted sadly, "it was on September 24."

"Oh…well happy belated birthday!"

"Thanks, Ikuto." She blushed cherry red. Seeing her cheeks heat up, I began to blush. _'Jeeez…what is with all the blushing today, I never blush!'_

"We should probably start looking for your Mommy," I suggested. Amu nodded her head in agreement.

We walked up and down the sidewalks of the small town until we came to a grocery store. The sign said '**Souma's Grocery**'. "Mommy said something about groceries before we got separated, I wonder if Mommy is here?" she said, more as a question than a suggestion.

As if right on cue, a tall brunette with glasses and grocery bags in her hands, came running towards us. "Amu!" she frantically called out. _'Yep. This is her Mommy.'_

"Mommy!" Amu stated as she leapt into the brunette's arms and burst into tears, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"It's okay sweetie, but please don't run off by yourself okay?" Amu vigorously nodded, as her wailing subsided and turned into quiet whimpers.

Amu's Mommy turned to me and knelt down, so that she was at the same level as me. "Thank you so much for bringing my little girl back to me." She thanked me and showed a huge smile.

"It was no big deal, I'm glad that I helped," I smiled back.

After that was taken care of we said our goodbyes and departed in different directions. I looked up at the sky. _'Wow…the sun is already setting.'_ I heard someone behind me.

"Ikuto, I forgot to tell you this…HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I turned around and saw a giggling Amu and her Mommy standing behind me.

I smiled in their direction as they waved goodbye to me. _'Amu…what an interesting girl.' _I smirked at the thought. I then realized that I wanted to be by her side forever. Then it struck me like a lightning bolt… I might never see the pink haired angel again.

**Author's Note: Well there's the beginning of the story ****I hope you liked it, if you did please REVIEW and tell me if you did. And if you didn't like it please REVIEW to so I can know what you didn't like and improve. I'm open to criticism, so then I can improve my writing and become better at it. Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of Together Forever 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye?

**Author's Note: Hi :) Here is Chapter 2 of Together Forever. In this chapter, they are still little kids, but in Chapter 3 I'm making them older. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in Chapter 1. Anyway, here I go! I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in any way. Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. **"talking" and _'thoughts'_

Chapter 2: Goodbye?

**Ikuto's POV**

I lay in my bed, starring at the ceiling of my dark blue room. Dark blue _was_ my favorite color. But it isn't anymore. Take a guess at what it is now. I'm absolutely positive that you will get the answer correct. Yep, you got it. _Pink_. This is my favorite color. Amu's hair is pink.

I haven't stopped thinking about her since I first met her. It's been exactly one week. _'I wonder if she thinks about me.'_ My eyes began to give in to my fatigue. I slowly drifted to sleep with one thought echoing through my head. _'What if I never see her again?'_

**Amu's POV**

_Tick…Tick…Tick…_The clock continued its noise, warning me that my bedtime was approaching. I sat at my desk, with the pen in my hand. What lay in front of me was every girl's treasure. _A diary. _It held all my secrets. This diary is probably my most important possession. I would die if anyone ever saw it.

"Amu, it's time for bed!" my mommy shouted from downstairs.

"Okay, I will!" I shouted back.

I closed my diary, and placed it back in its drawer; along with my Hello Kitty pen. My mommy got me my Hello Kitty Diary and matching pen for my eighth birthday. At first, I wasn't writing in it. Because, I just didn't have anything to write about. But then I met _him._

I shut off the lights, and climbed into bed. I pulled the warm, pink blankets over my body. I lay in my bed thinking of that day, last week. _'Ikuto…please don't forget about me,'_ I thought as a tear escaped my eye.

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up to the annoying beeping coming from my alarm clock. My mom and dad had told me yesterday that we all had to be up by 7:00 AM. _'Gosh, it's a Saturday can't they let me sleep in.' _I thought to myself as I slowly dressed myself in some jeans and a black button-up dress shirt.

I walked into the kitchen, to find my mom and dad packing a picnic basket. "Ikuto, take a seat please," my mother said with a worried look on her face.

I did as I was told and waited at the dining table. A few minutes later Utau, my sister, walked into the kitchen and sat next to me.

My father and mother sat across from Utau and I. They exchanged glances at one another, before my father started, "Ikuto, Utau, we have some news to tell you two," he hesitantly looked at me and continued, "we are moving to Tokyo."

_'WHAT! No, this cannot be happening,'_ I thought as I was processing the given information. I was brought back to reality by the inhuman wailing coming from Utau, my sister. _'How is it possible we are related?'_

Utau continued to cry, and obviously had no intension of stopping. "Utau, you're giving me a headache! I don't want to move either, but we have to. Your father and the rest of his orchestra are being tranferred to Tokyo," my mother stated, clearly not happy.

My father is a violinist and is part of an orchestra. They are not the most popular, but they are still pretty good. When I'm older I want to be in an orchestra too. My father taught me how to play the violin, so it is a possible dream of mine.

"Ikuto, are you alright with moving to Tokyo?" my father asked me.

"Whatever," I replied with a blank expression on my face. _'Of course I care, I'm never going to see Amu again. But I probably don't have any say in this.' _I was mentally panicing.

Utau had finally calmed down. "When are we moving?" she asked, barely audible.

"In two days," my mother replied.

_'Great...just perfect'_ I thought sarcastically.

**NEXT DAY**

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 12:30 PM. I should probably go say goodbye to my best friend, Kukai. I tossed the book I was reading into a cardboard moving-box and walked out of my room, into the empty hallway. Lazily, I walked down the stairs and out the door.

As I walked down the sidewalk towards the **'Souma Grocery'**, something caught my eye in a nearby bush. I had to check it out. I ran across the street, towards the bush. I starred into the bush long enough to find two small items inside, attached to a note. I pulled out the two items out. One necklace and a keychain with charms. One was a silver lock with gems on the front, and the other was a silver key bejeweled the same way. They looked like a matching pair. I pulled out the note, curious as to why there was a matching necklace and keychain set in a jumble of branches.

The note read:

I bought this set for my girlfriend and I, but she recently dumped me. So...I don't need this. It only reminds me of my misfortune. To whoever finds this matching set, keep one and give the other to someone special to you. I hope you are fortunate enough to have someone special that cares for you in the same way.

After reading the note, I stuffed it and the matching set into my pocket and continued on my way to see Kukai. _'I could give him one of the set. He is my best friend, but I think that would be kind of weird.' _I thought to myself, as I turned the corner to **'Souma Grocery'**. I entered the store and began roaming down the isles looking for my messy, brown-haired friend.

As I entered the snack isle, I saw..._pink._ A girl with pink hair tied in pitails. My heart went _doki doki_. "Amu..." I whispered.

" Amu!" I happily shouted, realizing it wasn't my imagination

**Amu's POV**

I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I quickly turned around and saw _him. _"Ikuto!" I felt my cheeks heat up as I ran towards him.  
He hugged me tightly, as my arms hung onto him. "I thought I would never see you again," he whispered so only I could hear him. I blushed even more.

He slowly pulled away from me. He looked into my eyes. His cheeks turned red, he was blushing. He quickly turned his face away from me. "Ikuto, are you blushing?" I teasingly asked him.

"N-no! I'm not blushing!" he shouted. _'Aww...he is so cute,'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, alright, you're not blushing," I said, even though I knew he was.

There was an awkward silence. "So...how have you been?" he asked me.

"I've been doing well," I replied, "...and you?

He looked down at his feet, hiding his face from me. He hesitantly responded, "I've been better."

"What's wrong?" I asked him, wondering if it was okay for me to ask.

"I'm moving to Tokyo," he gloomily replied.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw her pale lips quiver a bit and turn into a frown. Tears began to form in her eyes. She let her bangs fall forward and cover her eyes. A couple teardrops fell fown the sides of her face and splattered onto the floor.

I immediately pulled her into a hug to comfort her. "It's okay, don't cry," I told her

"But you're leaving," she said almost completely mute.

"I may be leaving, but I know I will never forget you, _Amu_," I said emphasizing her name.

"Really?" she questioned followed by a few sniffles.

"Really." I pulled away and nodded.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then I remembered what I found earlier in the bush, the matching set.

"Amu, close your eyes," I said in a gentle voice.

She looked at me quizically, but did as I said. I walked behind her. I pulled out the silver necklace and placed it around her neck.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now," I told her.

She turned around, so she was facing me. She looked down at the necklace I placed around her neck. I pulled out the keychain from my pocket.

"Amu, it's a matching set," I told her, "please wear it and never forget about me."

She nodded. "I'll always remember you, Ikuto." She leaned forward. Our faces were about two inches apart. Her face kept getting closer and closer. I didn't know what was going on. Then, her lips were on my cheek. _'She k-kissed m-me.' _

She pulled away. I could feel myself blushing. She didn't say anything, she just smiled like the angel she was.

We just smiled at each other. "I have to go," I finally said, breaking the silence between us.

"Okay, will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Yes." I smiled at her one last time, before taking my leave. As I walked away, I remembered that action of affection. That one...kiss. I smiled at the thought and my cheeks turned even redder than they already were.

"Goodbye for now, _Amu_."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Together Forever :) See ya in the next chapter! Have a nice day :)**


End file.
